Times Change
by Bl4ckW0lf
Summary: This is an Inu fic written by me and my two friends, Ninelifes and SilverKitsune89. Pairings: SessOC (Rei-my character), KougaOC (Mars-Nl's character), MiroOC (Luna-SK89's character), SangoOC (Yoko-all's character), KagNaraku, ShippouRin, and InuKikyou.
1. Chapter One written by: Bl4ckW0lf

_**Bl4ckW0lf's A/N:** Hey all! This is going to be a story written by me, Bl4ckW0lf, and my two friends, Ninelifes and SilverKitsune89. We decided that we wanted to write an Inuyasha fic ourselves!! . Well, enjoy._

_**Disclaimer:** Okay, I guess we wouldn't like to sued for writing this ficcy, so here's the disclaimer:  
__'Bl4ckW0lf, SilverKitsune89, and Ninelifes own no part of the anime, Inuyasha, that was written by: Rumiko Takahashi. In no way are we making it own, except for plot. The only part of this story we own other than the plot is the four characters, Rei, Luna, Mars, and Yoko and they're backgrounds. Thank you very much.'  
Well, that sounded really forced..._ ._On with the story!_

_**Beta-reader:** Teriusu_

**Times Change  
by: Bl4ckW0lf, SilverKitsune89, and Ninelifes  
Chapter One: written by: Bl4ckW0lf**

"Sesshoumaru!" Inuyasha yelled to his older brother. "What the hell do you want?" He pulled out the Tetsusaiga, which instantly transformed.

"Why dear brother. I'm hurt..." Sesshoumaru said in his normal monotone voice. His cold mask firmly planted on his face. Sesshoumaru's golden eyes were impassive. The wind blew through his silver hair, moving it in a fan-like manner. "Actually, this Sesshoumaru wants the Tetsusaiga. Hand it over and I won't kill you as slow."

Inuyasha snarled at him. "Like hell I will!" Sesshoumaru just smirked and pulled out the sword, Toukijin.

Kagome, Sango, Miroku, Shippou, Kirara, and Sesshoumaru's ward, Rin, watched nearby at a small creek. Suddenly, a loud scream, then slap pierced the air. "Hentai!" the voice was clearly, Sango's, the demon slayer. A red handprint marked the left cheek of the unconcious Miroku. "Baka houshi!" Sango muttered. Rin and Shippou laughed at the idiotic monk. "Hey Kags?" Sango asked, a quick moodswing hitting her.

"Yes?" Kagome answered. The, now, twenty year old woman had filled out more from the young fifteen year old girl she had been when her and Inuyasha started their journey.

"What are you going to do when we defeat Naraku?" Sango wondered. Kagome looked over at her best friend.

Kagome shrugged, "I don't know, probably stay here. My life in the future is pretty much ruined, since I totally failed high school and can't go to college."

With their attentions on other matters, the two girls didn't see Inuyasha stop fighting as Sesshoumaru's Dokkasou came down upon him. The whole thing was that it missed. 'Kikyou!' Inuyasha thought and ran to the forest. It was the only thing that saved him. 'I thought Naraku killed her...' Inuyasha wondered as he ran towards his beloved Kikyou.

'Hmph...stupid hanyou. Running off with a dead wench,' Sesshoumaru thought. "Come on Rin, Jaken!"

"Yes, Sesshoumaru-sama! Bye Kagome-nee-san!" Rin yelled, running over to her protector.

Shippou and Sango watched Kagome walk towards the well after the three left. "Kags?" Sango asked. They followed along with the massive version of Kirara, carrying Miroku.

(with Inuyasha and Kikyou)

"Kikyou!" Inuyasha yelled, once he saw his old lover. "Kikyou, I thought you were gone!" Inuyasha grabbed Kikyou up in his arms.

Kikyou smiled up at the hanyou. The formerly dead clay pot was now alive thanks to Kagome not being her reincarnation, but Midoriko's instead. "I'm alive, again, thanks to Kagome," she explained to the slow Inuyasha. He still didn't understand; he had always thought that Kagome would die if she gave her soul to Kikyou. "She's actually Midoriko's reincarnate instead of mine, thus her not dying when she gave me my soul," she told him.

(with Sesshoumaru, Rin, and Jaken)

"Jaken, watch Rin," Sesshoumaru ordered. "I have business to attend to."

"But milord Sesshoumaru..." Jaken started, but was cut off by a swift kick from Sesshoumaru, leading to his body being implanted in a tree trunk. "Yes, milord."

Sesshoumaru nodded, then turned and left the clearing. 'I wonder if that Miko wench knows that Inuyasha is off with the dead wench?' he wondered to himself.

He came to the clearing that he and Inuyasha had been fighting in before and noticed that the Inu-tachi was gone. The taijiya, houshi, kitsune pup, and the neko demon were chasing the running Miko. Sesshoumaru decided to follow them; he arrived at the old Bone-eaters well. Kagome, and the others, were unawared that he was following, jumped into the old well. This time there was no familiar blue light. 'I wonder what that wench is doing now?' Sesshoumaru asked himself as she climbed back up and jumped in, again. The others had already left the little field. This time it created a dark red light, and the well threw Kagome out.

"Oww..." she moaned, when she landed on her butt. "Why isn't it working?" Sesshoumaru decided to ask her about it.

"Wench! What is this that you are doing?" he asked her. Kagome looked up at him with terror, then unsuppressed anger.

A red aura surrounded her body, and her scent flared with anger. "I have a name, you know! It's Kagome! Ka-go-me!" Once she got done yelling, she noticed that Sesshoumaru had pinned her to a tree. His claws were at her neck glowing a bright neon green.

Sesshoumaru smirked, "Learn to watch your tonuge, wench, or you won't have one for much longer. I don't care what you're name is; I just want to know what you we're doing in that well."

Kagome just stared at him, which made him push her neck to the tree harder. "Yes, Sesshoumaru-sama!" she spat, delibritely not answering his question. He nodded, then threw her onto the hard ground. "Well, I come from the future. The well is my portal to get from here to home and back."

Sesshoumaru started at her if she was crazy. Kagome stared back at him, wondering what he wanted her to do. She didn't want to have to take him to the future. No one would survive, if he decided he wanted to kill all the humans. Kagome worried about him asking her that dreadful question. While she was in her thoughts, a reddish-black light came from the well. Sesshoumaru grabbed her up and walked over to it. When he got there, he threw her on her butt in front of the glowing well. "Woman, what's going on?" he asked. Kagome looked up and gasped. "Woman!"

"Oh, Kami. What happened?" Kagome asked. "The well. No!" The well was shining, still. It was shining, but it had been destroyed. Standing next to it was Naraku with Kagura and Kanna, but beside them was three girls and a boy.

Three out of the four people demons. The other Kagome didn't know about. The girl, who was the human, had long black hair, blue eyes, and was wearing black, baggy pants with a tank top that was made to look like a corset in the front. Another one of the girls was a Phoenix demon. She had red hair with orange highlights. Her eyes were a darker amber color that Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha. She was wearing a long Japanese fighting kimono. It was red with black arms.

The final girl, an owl demon, was standing next to the boy. She had black hair that reached her mid-back. Her eyes were a bright green color. She had on a pair of dark green pants and a black shirt that read, 'Warning: Sanity level running low.' The boy next her was the same height as the owl demon. He had short, spikey black hair that had random red streaks adorning it. His gold eyes shown with a fury in them. His red pants hung loosely on his body, and the black and blue shirt moved with the wind.

"Rei, what the hell have you gotten us into?" the phoenix demon asked the human. "I know they never should have picked you!"

The boy walked over to the phoenix demon and stepped between her and the girl, Rei. "Mars! It wasn't her fault! It was actually your's!" he accused, coming to Rei's defense.

The next thing all of them knew was that a large whirlwind was coming towards them. "Kouga..." Kagome groaned. "Why now?" The four people or demons, plus Naraku's gang, and Sesshoumaru looked at her.

"Kagome!" Sango yelled, also coming to the site of the well with Miroku, Shippou, and Kirara.

"Whoa...who are these people?" Sango's eyes were on the fire demon, the only boy.

That's when Kouga arrived. "Kagome! How's my woman?" he asked her.

"Kouga, I'm not your woman!" Kagome seethed. "And I'll never be! Go find someone else!" Kouga looked hurt, but, then he set his eyes on the phoenix demon, the girl named Mars.

He noticed she was staring back at him, also. "I think I have," Kouga smiled and walked over to her. "So what do you think?" Mars shrugged.

"I don't know. I haven't even figured out your name," she replied. Rei just laughed at the innocent facade she was putting on. "Do you think I could travel with you, instead of this whore?" She motioned to Rei. Kouga snorted, but nodded.

That's when it turned to total chaos. Miroku was caught feeling up the owl demon. "Hentai," she screamed. Sango came over and bashed him over the head with her giant boomerang.

"Hey, I'm Sango; the lech is Miroku, and this is Kagome," Sango told her, pointing to the cooresponding person.

The owl introduced herself, and the others, "I'm Luna, this is Rei, and he's Yoko. The bitch that just took off with that damn wolf was Mars." Sango waved to each of them, but when she got to Yoko, she became shier. "Hmm...you like Yoko?" Sango nodded. "Well, trade me him," she pointed to Miroku. "For Yoko." Sango looked elated.

"Happily," she agreed. "Have Miroku. Hey Kag? Kagome?" Sango turned around. Kagome wasn't there, but Sesshoumaru still was.

"Oh, you looking for that black haired girl?" Rei asked. Sango nodded. "She went off with the hanyou, the wind sorcoress, and the white girl."

Sango stared at the retreating forms of Naraku, Kagura, Kanna, and now Kagome. "How could she?" Sango wondered. Yoko and Rei came up to stand by Luna and Sango. Miroku was at their feet unconcious. Shippou and Kirara were sitting on his head.

Sesshoumaru looked at the group of five. The two demons stood with the three humans without disgust. That's when Rin and Jaken ran out of Inuyasha's forest. "Sesshoumaru-sama! Jaken-sama is being mean to Rin!" Rin cried, when she reached his side. She noticed the two new demons and the new human. "Hi! Rin's name is Rin! What's your name?" she asked Rei, who was standing off to the side.

"Hello Rin. I'm Rei, that's Luna, and he's Yoko," she introduced. Yoko and Luna looked over at the mention of their names.

"Will the pretty lady and her friends come back with Rin to Sesshoumaru-sama's castle and play with Rin? That is alright Sesshoumaru-sama, right?" she wondered, looking to her guardian. He nodded that it was alright. "Yay! So will the pretty lady?" Rin looked to Luna and Yoko, who shook their heads to say the wouldn't. Sango just kept staring at Yoko.

"Well, Rin, Yoko and Luna are very busy," Rei started, but she saw Rin's face drop. "But I guess I will come for a little while..."

"Yay! That means you can help Rin dress up Jaken-sama!" Rin laughed. "Would you like to come, too, Shippou-kun?"

"Can I Sango?" Shippou asked; she nodded. "Yay! I can go too, Rin!"

Sesshoumaru walked over to where Rin, Shippou, and Rei were standing. "How'd I get myself into this," he asked out loud.

"Easy..." Rei started. "Rin's too cute to refuse." Sesshoumaru just shook his head and called for Ah-Un.

"Come on, we're leaving," he told the four of them. Jaken was smashed against a tree, where Rei put him for calling her a 'stupid human.'

Rei, Shippou, and Rin got on Ah-Un, and they took off to go to his castle. The Inu-tachi was now broken into pieces. Sesshoumaru gained two more members to his group. Kouga now had his woman. The only thing was that Kagome went with Naraku, but other than that life was going to be good.

**End Chapter One**

**Bl4ckW0lf's second A/N:** Well, it's done, finally! Yay! Oh, I am sorry if any of the characters are OOC. Well, R&R. .

Chapter One- Japanese Dictionary:

1. _Tetsusaiga_- Inuyasha's sword made from his father's fang. Sesshoumaru cannot touch it.  
2. _Toukijin_- Sesshoumaru's evil sword.  
3. _Hentai_- pervert  
4. _baka_- stupid, idiot, dumb  
5. _houshi_- monk  
6. _Dokkasou_- 'Toxic Flower Claw' One of Sesshoumaru's attacks. It is poison coming out of his claws.  
7. _Sesshoumaru-sama_- 'Lord Sesshoumaru' Sama is another suffix to show respect. It is used for calling someone lord or master. Rin, also, says Jaken-sama, though he doesn't deserve it.  
8. _Kagome-nee-san_- 'Big sister Kagome' Nee-san comes from onee-san meaning older sister. San is a form of respect for people older than you.  
9. _hanyou_- half-demon  
10. _Miko_- priestess  
11. _taijiya_- demon slayer  
12. _kitsune_- fox demon  
13. _neko_- cat  
14. _kami_- god  
15. _Inu-tachi_- Inuyasha's group


	2. Character Profile 1: Rei

Times Change: Character Profile #1  
Character: Rei Takaheshi

****

**Character's Full Name: **Rei Yumi Takaheshi  
**Demon type: **Shadow Kitsune  
**Age  
****Human age:** 16  
**Demon age:** 211  
**Hair  
****Human hair  
****color: **black  
**length: **mid-back  
**Demon hair  
****color: **black with silver highlights  
**length: **lower-back/butt  
**Eyes  
****Human eyes: **blue  
**Demon eyes: **silvery blue with specks of black  
**Ears  
****Human ears: **normal  
**Demon ears: **kitsune ears, black with silver tip  
**Tail  
****Human tail: **none  
**Demon tail: **six-tailed, black with silverish-blue tip  
**Height  
****Human height: **5'6"  
**Demon height: **5'7"  
**Weapons  
****Human weapons: **sword that Sesshoumaru gave her (black wood hilted katana with a jagged blade and a rose etched into the steel), a dagger (black wood hilted with a silver leaf on the hilt, blade is normal)  
**Demon weapons: **sword that Sesshoumaru gave her (black wood hilted katana with a jagged blade and a rose etched into the steel), 5 daggers (black wood hilted with a silver leaf on the hilt blade is normal), 2 Daggers (silverish-blue wood hilted with black and red leaves falling down the hilt and blade, blade is jagged), 2 katanas one: fighting sword that has a black wood hilt from a sacred tree that has two roses etched into the jagged blade, always poisoned; two: healing and ressurecting (made to be like the Tensaiga) that has a silver wood hilt that has the kanji for healing on it (here's what the kanji looks like: chiyu.htm) in navy blue, the hilt was made from her brother's fang, blade is normal, long bow, arrows (poisoned, has phoenix demon feathers), whip (can be any element she likes; fire, water, ice, thunder, rose, etc), poison claws

**Bio: **Came from a wealthy kitsune clan. They had been attacked and to save her, her mother put a type of concealing spell on her. A friend of the clan agreed to raise Rei, but was killed later on in her life. Rei joined a group of rare artifact collectors, who can go through time to find the artifacts. They get a mission to find a rare sword in the Japanese fuedal era, thus allowing them to meet the Inu-tachi, Kouga, Sesshoumaru, and Naraku. The group's leader is Rei. She gathers three others to help her: Luna, Mars, and Yoko. Mars and Rei don't get along, so Mars goes off with Kouga in the first chapter and Rei goes with Sesshoumaru and Rin.

**Pairing: **Sesshoumaru/Rei

End Character Profile # 1

**Bl4ckW0lf's A/N: **Okay, I know this isn't allowed just by itself, so I'm going to give you a preview of one of my  
stories. This should be allowed because it does have a story in it; it's not just a profile. .  
On with the preview:

**Forgotten Past**

Two girls run down the long deserted halls of a lone house. No one is seen throughout the place, but it is known that this house or a so-called mansion is full of people. The girls reach the grand staircase in the large foyer; at the bottom waits a woman, almost exactly the same in appearence as the girls. They slowly walk down, afraid of what fate awaits them for their disobedience. Now in the bright light of the grand chandlier, the girls appearence change. Soft, black ears are perched on the top of their heads. One has black hair that falls to the middle of her back, but the other has light silver hair that reaches her butt. Their brightly burning eyes shine a dark blue color. A black and silver cresent moon and star adorn their foreheads and black stripes show on their cheeks and wrists. Black tails swish themselves nervously.

"Kaede. Sango. Hurry up. We haven't got all day," the lady at the bottom of the steps ordered. The girls now identified as Kaede and Sango hurry down the stairs under the lady's unwavering gaze.

"Mother...we can explain..." Kaede started, but was cut off.

"Silence! You have disgraced the Shadow Kitsune Clan enough! You, Sango," she pointed to the black haired beauty. "Running off with that boy! What was his name? Hiroto? Yes, that is it. And Keade," she snarled at the silver headed one. "You dilberately disobeyed me. I told you to kill that boy, but you disobey me for your sister. That is disgraceful! You are the assassins of the Shadow Kitsune's, but you can't even follow a simple order of killing that boy. No! You have to fall in love with him, Sango! Now, come. Receive your punishments." The girls follow their mother to a large room filled with kitsune youkai. The girl, Sango, walks in with tears in her eyes. Not because of her punishment, but of not seeing the one she loves.

"What is the meaning of this?!" a voice booms over the commotion. "Sango! You have disobeyed the laws of the Shadow Kitsune Clan! You have fallen in love with an outsider. You do know what the punishment is for that?" She nodded her head and glanced over at a small vial lying on the center table. "And Keade! Helping her! That will not receive as much of a punishment as her's, but it will receive a punishment." Keade nodded her understandment. The speaker stood up to reveal a large fox demon. He walked over to the table and uncorked the vial. "Sango, after this day you are forgotten to us. A banishment, plus the changing."

"Yes sir," she replied. A lone tear trickled down her face. The man handed her the vial; she gulped the contents down. With a blinding silver light, a human stood in her place. The tails, ears, fangs, and claws dissappeared to be replaced with normal human looking ears, skin, and teeth.

"Your memories will be erased and the man you loved killed. The only things you shall know is that you were an assassin in our clan, you have been a human your whole life, and your name shall now be Rei." The girl nodded her understandment and walked out of the room and back to her bedroom to gather her stuff, which now included two swords, a bow and quiver of arrows, five daggers, and a lone whip. All the weapons had been gifts from her siblings. After gathering her stuff, she walked out of her room and to the large front doors. And with that, she left her past behind. Left it to be forgotten...if only for a little while. It will be awakened in the near future by a boy that shall not give up until he has revived her old self. Even if that is to happen, Sango, now Rei, shall never revert to her old life of being part of the Shadow Clan. She will never regret her decisions of betraying her family and the Clan.

**Bl4ckW0lf's Second A/N: **Well, I hope you liked it. If you did, then go read it and review. Oh, I'll get Ninelifes and SilverKitsune89 to put in a preview of their stories, too. Bye!


End file.
